scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is a work-in-progress unified timeline of the Disney Comics Universe. Timeline Prehistory *'214200 B.C.E.' : Muk-duk gives Beegul ownership of all the water in the world.The Deep Sea Deed *… Ancient Times *'6586 B.C.E. ': The mainland of Atlantis sinks.Atlantis: The Lost Empire *… *'2800 B.C.E. ': King Tutanbuono is betrayed by his counselors, frozen in time and sealed within his sarcophagus.Money is the Root of Upheaval *… *'50 B.C.E.' : Approximate date of the events of the Asterix comic series.Asterix the Gaul & alt. *… *'0 C.E.' : Supposed birth of Jesus Christ. Dark Ages *'??? ': Date of the events of The Black Cauldron. *'585 C.E.' : Approximate date of the events of The Sword in the Stone and related comics.The Sword in the Stone Medieval Times *… *'792 C.E.' : Charlemagne reigns, and presides over the drafting of the Code of Discovery alongside all other living European monarchs. *'900 C.E.' : Olaf the Blue becomes the first Viking explorer to discover the existence of the Americas. *'1000 C.E.' : Meringue the Malevolent is sealed into a mountain.The Orb Saga *'1040 C.E.' : Duncan I is killed by Macbeth, who becomes King of Scotland; *'1057 C.E.' : Macbeth is killed at the siege of Castle McDuck; *'1194 C.E.' : The events of Robin Hood take place. *'14th century C.E.' : The events of ''Sleeping Beauty'' take place; a year later, Ludwig von Drake travels to the same kingdom in a time machine.Sleeping Beauty's Christmas Story *… Renaissance *'1492 C.E.' : Christopher Columbus "discovers" the Americas. *… 17th Century *… *'1678 C.E. ': Last time a lock of Manticore mane was found on the black market, as per Magica De Spell's recollection.Trial of the Unicorn. *… 18th Century *… *'1713 C.E.' : Witch Hazel joins the Witches' UnionTV Trickery. *'1720 C.E.' : Phineas Pock dies''Phineas Pock. *… 19th Century *… *'1867 C.E.' : Birth of Scrooge McDuck and Marley McDuck, presumably also Flintheart Glomgold.The Last of the Clan McDuck'' & alt *'1876 C.E.' : ** June the 13th : Birth of Count Pacôme de Champignac.Spirou 2000 * 1877 C.E. : Scrooge McDuck earns his number one dime on his tenth birthday. He chases the Whiskervilles off Dismal Downs, and unknowingly meets the ghost of Sir Quackly McDuck, who inspires him to move to America.Of Ducks, Dimes and Destinies, The Last of the Clan McDuck & alt. *'1880 C.E.' : Scrooge McDuck emigrates to the United States. He meets his uncles CatfishOnce Upon a Dime and Angus McDuck and the current generation of Beagle Boys' fathers and grandfather, along with Ratchet Gearloose.The Master of the Mississippi, The Fantastic River Race *'1882 C.E.' : Angus McDuck sells the Dilly Dollar to Scrooge McDuck. After picking up a shipment of gold from Weevil City, the Dollar is destroyed by the Beagle Boys. Angus becomes a dime novel writer. Scrooge defeats Jesse James and Frank James becomes a cowboy for the cattle baron Murdo MacKenzie, fights off the McVipers, and meets Teddy Roosevelt for the first time.The Buckaroo of the Badlands *'1883' C.E. : * The Krakatoa erupts. Scrooge McDuck makes a trip to Java to sell bulls and meets Ratchet Gearloose once again. Ratchet shows Scrooge his prototype for the car. Scrooge is present for the eruption of Krakatoa. When he gets back to America, Murdo MacKenzie lets Scrooge go and moves his cattle back to Texas due to fencing in Montana. Scrooge becomes a miner, but his claim contains only copper. However, copper soon becomes very valuable for use in electricity wires, so Scrooge begins to mine for it.The Cowboy Captain of the Cutty Sark *'1884 C.E.' : Scrooge McDuck meets Howard Rockerduck, who uses the law of apex to prove that Scrooge actually owns Anaconda Hill, the richest copper mine in the world. He soon gets a telegram from his father Fergus McDuck saying that there is trouble back home. He sells Anaconda to Marcos Daly, and goes back home.The King of the Copper Hill *'1885 C.E.' : Scrooge McDuck goes home to Dismal Downs. The Whiskervilles are attempting to take over McDuck Castle. After a duel with Argus Whiskerville, during which Scrooge briefly dies and meets the spirits of his ancestors, Scrooge uses the money he got from selling the Anaconda Hill to Marcos Daly to pay off the castle's backtaxes. He then decides that he will seek his fortune mining gold.The New Laird of Castle McDuck *'1886 C.E.' : Scrooge McDuck arrives in South Africa. He meets Flintheart Glomgold for the first time, and after Glomgold betrays him by stealing all of his equipment, he "tars and feathers" him using molasses, and has Glomgold locked up. Glomgold swears revenge. Scrooge never learns Glomgold's name. He sets up a gold mine claim.The Terror of the Transvaal *'1887 C.E.' : Scrooge McDuck begins mining in his claim in South Africa. *'1888 C.E.' : Scrooge McDuck continues mining in his claim in South Africa. *'1889 C.E.' : Scrooge McDuck realizes that the ore in his claim in South Africa is too low grade for a single miner to extract and make a profit. He leaves South Africa and returns to the United States to search for gold. He comes to Pizen Bluff, Arizona, where he begins to search for lost mines.The Vigilante of Pizen Bluff & alt. *'1890 C.E.' : An old prospector gives Scrooge McDuck maps to the locations of the Old Dutchman's Mine and the Lost Pegleg Mine. Scrooge joins an "all-star posse" of famous western legends: Buffalo Bill Cody, Geronimo, Annie Oakley, P. T. Barnum, and Angus McDuck, to track down the Dalton Boys and retrieve stolen money.The Vigilante of Pizen Bluff *'1891 C.E.' : Scrooge McDuck continues to search for gold in America. *'1892 C.E.' : Scrooge McDuck continues to search for gold in America. *'1893 C.E.' : Scrooge McDuck continues to search for gold in America. After continuing to fail to find any, he goes to Australia. *'1894 C.E. ': Scrooge McDuck searches for gold in Australia. *'1895 C.E.' : Scrooge McDuck searches for gold in Australia. *'1896 C.E.' : ** Scrooge McDuck helps an aboriginal wiseman named Jabiru retrieve a sacred artifact from a highwayman. After witnessing a prophecy, Scrooge decides to seek his wealth in the Klondike.Dreamtime Duck of the Never Never Scrooge McDuck arrives in the Klondike and meets Goldie O'Gilt.King of the Klondike ** Herbert George Wells writes the first known novel about an alien invasion, War of the Worlds.War of the Worlds. *'1897 C.E.' : ** Scrooge McDuck is a miner in the Klondike.King of the Klondike ** The events of The Great Mouse Detective take place.The Great Mouse Detective ** Soapy Slick is deported to Goldbloom, Alaska.King of the Klondike ** Death of Downy O'Drake.King of the Klondike * 1898 C.E. : Scrooge McDuck continues to mine for gold in the Klondike. * 1899 C.E. : Scrooge McDuck uncovers the Goose Egg Nugget. After Goldie O'Gilt attempts to steal it, he abducts her and brings her to White Agony Creek, where the two reluctantly grow in love. The two drift apart, Scrooge McDuck becomes a millionaire.King of the Klondike, The Prisoner of White Agony Creek & alt. 20th Century * 1900 C.E. : Scrooge buys Killmule Hill from Casey Coot.The Empire-Builder from Calisota * 1901 C.E. : Scrooge McDuck buys his first bank, in Whitehorse. He becomes a billionaire.The Empire-Builder from Calisota * 1902 C.E. : ** Scrooge McDuck goes back to Scotland. He participates in the Highland Games. He hires Scottie McTerrier as caretaker of Castle McDuck. He and his sisters Hortense and Matilda decide to move to Killmule Hill.The Billionaire of Dismal Downs ** Death of Fergus McDuck.The Billionaire of Dismal Downs, A Letter From Home ** ... * 1903 C.E. : Scrooge McDuck purchases an allegedly cursed totem pole from the Chillyboot Indians. The Richest Duck in the World Also presumably around this time ("around the turn of the century" according to Scrooge) joins a clipper ship's crew as first mate in order to gain free passage on said ship and was gifted the last authentic Pastradi violin. * ... * 1909 C.E. : Scrooge McDuck destroys the village of Foola Zoola, who curses him by sending Bombie the Zombie after him. Matilda and Hortense abandon Scrooge.The Empire-Builder from Calisota While his sisters remain in Duckburg and run his empire, Scrooge McDuck, age 42-63, travels the world expanding his empire in every continent. * ... * 1914 C.E. : ** Date of the events of Atlantis: The Lost Empire.Atlantis: The Lost Empire ** Beginning of World War One. *… *'1918 C.E. ': End of World War One. *… *'1920 C.E.': Approximate birth dates of Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Della Duck, Daisy Duck, Minnie Mouse, Gladstone Gander. *'1921 C.E.': Creation of the Toon Baron Von Rotten.Resurrection of Doom *… *'1924 C.E.' : Beginning of the “present day” with the events of Alice's Day at Sea. highly notable events will be marked past these points. *'…' *'1926 C.E.' : The events of The Princess and the Frog take place.The Princess and the Frog *… *'1930 C.E.' : Scrooge McDuck, at 63, becomes the richest duck in the world, but a fight with his family leaves him with no contact with them for the next seventeen years. He meets Hortense's children Donald and Della for the first time. Donald kicks him.The Empire-Builder from Calisota * ... * 1939 C.E. : Beginning of World War Two. * … * 1942 C.E. : Scrooge McDuck decides to retire. * ;… * 1945 C.E. : End of World War Two. * ... * 1947 C.E. : ** Scrooge McDuck invites Donald Duck and Huey, Dewey, and Louie to his mansion for Christmas. He meets the new generation of Beagle Boys. His nephews convince him to come out of retirement. Re-invigorated, Scrooge realizes that he has millions of adventures left in him.The Richest Duck in the World, Christmas on Bear Mountain ** The events of Who Framed Roger Rabbit (and The Resurrection of Doom) take place. Death of Baron Von Rotten.Who Framed Roger Rabbit & alt. * … * 1961 C.E.' : Scrooge McDuck first faces off against Magica De Spell (in The Midas Touch).The Midas Touch * … * 1964 C.E. : Donald Duck first sees his cousin Fethry Duck since childhood (in Donald's Buzzin' Cousin and The Health Nut).Donald's Buzzin' Cousin, The Health Nut 21st Century * 2000 C.E. : Meringue the Malevolent is freed just before New Year's and attempts to take over the world, but is sucked in a magical wormhole instead.The Orb Saga * ... * 2010 C.E. : Destruction of the Shadow Blot and freedom of Wasteland thanks to Mickey Mouse and Oswald Rabbit.Epic Mickey & alt. * … * 2018 C.E. : Scientists report that an enormous meteor is on course to destroy the Earth. Donald Duck, Gyro Gearloose, Magica De Spell, and Little Helper are sent up to space to destroy the meteor.The End of the Rainbow * .... ... 23d Century * … * 2267 C.E. : In one potential future, Scrooge McDuck is still alive and well to celebrate his 400th birthday and is interviewed for the occasion.Games & Action! *… ... 25th Century * … * 2447 C.E. : In one potential future, apparent "home year" of Eega Beeva and the rest of the Beevans who established an Earth colony in the past; at the very least a year in Earth's history that Eega Beeva enjoys visiting.The Man of Tomorrow * … … 27th Century *… *Home century of Fred Fku2, the time traveler.Lost in the Jungle *… … 102nd Century *… * In one potential future, Law Robots are active on Earth, and, among other potential felonies, prosecute crimes against time.Worlds Apart * … … 2500th Century *… *Space is filled with spaceships; all sapient beings in the universe have achieved eternal life; sentient robots are commonplace.Lost in the Jungle *… … 4221st Century *… * 422004 C.E. : In one possible future timeline, a nightmarish society composed only of greedy businessmen who spend their days minting more coin to enjoy controls the Earth, controlled by a string of magnates who can only stay in power one day before the others execute them.Money is the Root of Upheaval *… … 4770th Century: *'Approximate date' of the beginning of the Great Wealth Wars.Money is the Root of Upheaval 4871st Century * … * 487000 C.E. : In one possible future timeline, the Great Wealth Wars have been over for an unspecified amount of time. Mankind goes extinct and the Moon collides with the Earth, destroying the planet.Money is the Root of Upheaval References Category:Essays and Studies